Abstract. The specific aim of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for the organization of the 2017 Weinstein Cardiovascular Development Conference in Columbus, Ohio. The Weinstein Cardiovascular Development Conference originated from a series of annual meetings in which investigators funded by three separate RFAs on Cardiac Development in 1986, 1988, and 1990 came together under the direction of Dr. Constance Weinstein and colleagues at the NHLBI. Ever since its inception, the 3-day Weinstein meeting has been the premier opportunity for basic science and clinical researchers in the field of cardiovascular development to interact and present innovative, new data and ideas on various traditional and emerging relative topics pertinent to cardiogenesis, and mechanisms of congenital heart defects and adult disease emanating from embryonic origins. This meeting is one-of-a-kind for several reasons: First it is entirely driven entirely by local and international organizing committees made up of researchers with no affiliation with societies; Second, the meeting is attended by senior leaders in the field, many of which have been attending this meeting throughout their academic career, but the goal is to expose junior investigators and trainees in the form of platform and poster presentations; and Third, the collaborative environment associated with the meetings encourages dissemination of new, unpublished data, thereby increasing the impact of the scientific content. The objectives of each meeting are to bring together basic and clinical scientists working in the areas of cardiovascular biology all over the world, to provide an interactive forum for students, postdocs and junior investigators to present their work and interact with senior investigators, and to actively support diversity in science. In this proposal financial support is requested for the 2017 Weinstein meeting to be held in Columbus. Funds will be used 1) To supplement registration fees for trainees to keep costs at a minimum and encourage attendance, 2) to provide financial assistance in the form of travel awards for under-represented minorities, and 3) to support general conference costs.